Drums traditionally are played with the use of drumsticks in the hands of the drummer. However, in the case of a handicapped person or to get different effects, a glove may be used to obtain a similar effect on an acoustic drum of the standard type or on a synthesized drum disc or cymbals. The present invention is directed to a glove which in itself has no tonal quality but which is used by the wearer to strike a drum surface to produce identical drumming sounds as if done with traditional drumsticks. The disclosed device can increase the performer's abilities, increase the speed with which percussion can be achieved, and expand the complexities of rhythms. It can also be used by amateurs to achieve results similar to drumsticks without the training which is usually required.
Glove and hand attachments are disclosed in previously issued patents as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,843 (1932) which discloses fingertip tapping elements, U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,034 (1956) which discloses weighted fingertips for exercise purposes; and German Patentschrift No. 712,006 (1941) which discloses fingertip balls for achieving percussion effect such as produced by Spanish castanets.
The present invention has an object to provide a drummer's glove which can be used to produce all the standard drum effects such as regular rhythms, snare drum effects and the usual cymbal crash without the use of drumsticks.
It is a further object to provide a drummer's glove which protects the finger and hands without diminishing the desired percussion or tonal effects.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.